leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Braum
|custominfo = Sekunden |description = Braums und markieren das Ziel für 4 Sekunden mit Erschütternde Hiebe, bis zu 4 mal steigerbar. Sobald die erste Steigerung zugefügt wurde, können mit ihren ebenfalls weitere Steigerungen hinzufügen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn 4 Steigerungen erreicht werden, so wird das Ziel für Sekunden und erleidet |magisch}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Dieser Effekt kann auf dem selben Ziel nur einmal alle paar Sekunden ausgelöst werden, jedoch erleidet das Ziel stattdessen während dieser Immunitätsphase }} als |magisch}} durch Braums oder . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum feuert Eis in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} und diesen, über 2 Sekunden abklingend, um 70 %. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens)|hp}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum zur gewählten verbündeten Einheit und positioniert sich dabei zwischen dieser und dem nächsten . Des Weiteren erhält er |armor}} und |mr}} für 3 Sekunden. Wenn die Einheit ein Champion ist, so erhält sie die gleichen Resistenzwerte. |leveling = % der zusätzlichen Rüstung)|armor}}}} % der zusätzlichen Magieresistenz)|mr}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum hält sein Schild schützend in die gewählte Richtung und erschafft so eine Barriere, die alle ankommenden, nicht von ausgehenden, Projektile abfängt und ihren Schaden, den Braum noch erhält, verringert. Die erste Schadensinstanz, die der Schild blockiert, wird vollständig negiert. |leveling = %}} Sekunden}} |description2 = Während Braum seinen Schild hochhält, erhält er |ms}} und wird . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ** Schadensquellen kommen aus der Richtung in die das Schild zeigt. Wenn sie von hinten auf das Schild treffen werden sie nicht beeinflusst. ** Beschleunigte Objekte, die nicht als Einheit klassifiziert sind also beispielsweise keine Champions, Vasallen oder Monster. ** Ein Projektil triff Braum, weil er vor dem eigentlichen Ziel steht. Zusätzlich zur Umleitung auf Braum wird das Projektil nach dem Auftreffen zerstört, dies gilt logischerweise nur für durchdringende Projektile. *Sich bewegende Einheiten werden unter keinen Umständen abgefangen, einschließlich Sprints. Championbeschworene Einheiten wie der werden nicht als Einheiten klassifiziert, bevor sie auf den Boden treffen und daher abgefangen. *Projektile, deren Effekt bei der Kollision ausgelöst werden, wie beispielsweise , werden normal angewendet, wählen allerdings Braum als Ziel. *Fähigkeiten, die Flächenschaden bei einer Kollision auslösen treffen nur Braum. *Immer wenn Braum trifft, wird sie danach normal abprallen und nicht zerstört werden. Dies geschieht auch wenn Braum eine, gegen seinen Verbündeten gerichtete, abfängt, nur dass Braum dann den Schaden erhält. *Auf Projektilen basierende bodenpositionsbezogene Fähigkeiten, die nur wirken, wenn sie erfolgreich den Boden treffen, wie beispielsweise oder wenden den vollen Effekt gegen Braum an, werden aber danach zerstört, ohne dessen Verbündete zu schädigen. *Projektile, die weder Braum noch seine Verbündeten treffen können, wie beispielsweise , werden nicht abgefangen. *Die Schadensverringerung beeinflusst alle Schadensquellen, die frontal das Schild treffen. **Alle abgefangenen Projektile, einschließlich: **Nahkampfangriffe und alle nicht projektilbasierten Fernkampfangriffe. **Sofortige durchdringende Fähigkeiten wie oder . **Sofortige bodenpositionsbezogene Fähigkeiten wie oder . **Flächenfähigkeiten wie oder . *Sofortige einheitenbezogene Fähigkeiten wie und andauernde Flächenfähigkeiten wie interagieren nicht mit Unverwüstlich. *Die Schadensverringerung betrifft nur Braum. **Wenn durch Unverwüstlich befördern würde, so erhält nur Braum verringerten Schaden. *Schaden-über-Zeit wird pro Schadensinstanz verringert, jedoch wird logischerweise nur die erste Instanz komplett absorbiert. *Wenn der durch Unverwüstlich verringerte Schaden den minimalen Schwellenwert übersteigt, so wird dieser in grauer Schrift ähnlich wie bei angezeigt. **Dieser Text zeigt immer den Wert der einzelnen komplett reduzierte Schadensquelle. *Fähigkeiten wie orientieren sich an der Richtung in die sich Braum bewegt und nicht in welche Richtung er schaut bzw. sein Schild hält. **Dies liegt an der Kodierung des Spiels. *Wenn Braum durch ein Zauberschild geschützt ist, so löst eine gegnerische Fähigkeit dennoch die Totalverringerung von Unverwüstlich aus und verbraucht das Zauberschild. **Die totale Schadensverringerung wird nicht ausgelöst wenn die erste Fähigkeit nur absoluten Schaden verursacht. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum springt in die Luft und rammt seinen Schild in den Boden, was eine große Gletscherspalte in der gewählten Richtung erschafft, die |magisch}} an allen Gegnern die in ihr und um Braum herum stehen verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner in der nahen Umgebung werden , Gegner die genau in der Gletschspalte stehen werden nur für Sekunden . |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = Wenn kein Gegner in der nahen Umgebung getroffen wurde, so wird der erste in der Gletscherspalte für die volle Dauer . |leveling3 = |description4 = Ein Feld aus Eis überzieht die Gletscherspalte für 4 Sekunden, das alle Gegner darin konstant und noch Sekunden nach Verlassen des Feldes . |leveling4 = %}} }}| }} cs:Braum en:Braum es:Braum fr:Braum pl:Braum pt-br:Braum ru:Браум |Hintergrund= Geschichte "Möchtest du eine Gutenachgeschichte hören?" "Oma, für sowas bin ich zu alt." "Du bist nie zu alt für eine gute Geschichte." Widerwillig krabbelt das Mädchen in ihr Bett und wartet, da sie weiß, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen wird. Ein bitterkalter Wind weht vor der Tür und peitscht den fallenden Schnee zu teuflischen Wirbeln auf. "Was für eine Geschichte? Vielleicht eine über die ?", fragt Großmutter. "Nein, nicht die." "Was hälst du von einer Geschichte über ?" Das Schweigen genügt ihr als Antwort. Die alte Frau lächelt. "Oh, es gibt so viele Geschichten über ihn. Meine Großmutter erzählte mir immer von der Zeit, als unser Dorf vor dem großen Drachen beschützt hat! Oder einmal - vor sehr langer Zeit - rannte er über einen Fluss aus Lava! Oder -" Sie hält inne; legt einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Habe ich dir erzählt, wie seinen Schild bekommen hat?" Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf. Das Feuer im Kamin knistert und hält den Wind fern. "Also gut. In den Bergen über unserem Dorf lebte ein Mann namens -" "Das weiß ich!" "Er blieb die meiste Zeit auf seinem Bauernhof und kümmerte sich um seine Schafe und Ziegen, doch er war der freundlichste Mann, den man je getroffen hat. Er hatte immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht und ein Lachen auf den Lippen. Eines Tages nun passierte etwas Schreckliches: Ein kleiner Trolljunge, etwa in deinem Alter, kletterte auf den Berg und stieß auf ein Gewölbe, das in den Berg gehauen war. Dessen Eingang wurde von einer gewaltigen Steintür bewacht, in deren Mitte ein Splitter aus wahrem Eis saß. Als er die Tür öffnete, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen: Das Gewölbe war voller Gold, Juwelen - jeder Schatz, den du dir nur vorstellen kannst! Was er aber nicht wusste, dass diese Schatzkammer eine Falle war. Die hatte sie verflucht - und als der Trolljunge sie betrat, fiel die magsiche Tür mit einem lauten Donnern hinter ihm zu und er war eingeschlossen! Er konnte tun was er wollte, er konnte nicht hinaus. Ein Hirte, der zufällig vorbeikam, hörte seine Schreie. Alle eilten zu Hilfe, doch selbst die stärksten Krieger konnten die Tür nicht öffnen. Die Eltern des Jungen waren ganz aufgelöst. Die Klagerufe seiner Mutter hallten durch die Berge. Es schien hoffnungslos. Un dann hörten sie, zur Überraschung aller, aus der Ferne ein Lachen." "Das war , stimmt's?" "Du bist clever! hatte ihre Rufe gehört und kam mit großen Schritten den Berg herunter. Die Dorfbewohner erzählten ihm von dem Trolljungen und dem Fluch. lächelte, nickte, drehte sich zu der Schatzkammer um und schaute sich die Tür an. Er stemmte sich gegen sie. Zog an ihr. Haute dagegen; trat dagegen; versuchte sie aus den Angeln zu reißen. Doch die Tür rührte sich nicht." "Aber er ist doch der stärkste Mann, den die Welt je gesehen hat!" "Es war verwirrend", stimmte ihre Großmutter zu. "Viele Tage und Nächte lang saß auf einem Felsbrocken und grübelte über eine Lösung nach. Es stand ja das Leben eines Kindes auf dem Spiel. Als die Sonne dann am fünften Tag aufging, weiteten sich seine Augen und ein breites Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht. "Wenn ich nicht durch die Tür gehen kann", sagte er. "dann muss ich eben durch -" Das Mädchen denkt nach. Ihre Augen weiten sich. "- den Berg!" "Durch den Berg. machte sich auf zum Gipfel und begann, sich geradewegs durchzuschlagen, eine Faust nach der anderen hämmerte er sich durch den Fels, Steine flogen hinter ihm weg, bis er tief im Berg verschwunden war. Während die Dorfbewohner den Atem anhielten, zerbröckelte der Stein um die Tür herum - und als der Staub sich gelegt hatte, sahen sie mitten in den Reichtümern stehen, mit dem schwachen, aber glücklichen Trolljungen auf dem Arm." "Ich wusste, dass er es schaffen kann!" "Doch bevor sie gemeinsam feiern konnten, begann alles zu beben und zu erzittern: Tunnel hatte den Berggipfel geschwächt und nun brach er in sich zusammen! überlegte schnell, schnappte sich die verzauberte Tür und hielt sie wie ein Schild über sich. Dieser schützte die Menschen, als der Berg um sie herum zusammenbrach. Als das Beben vorüber war, war erstaunt: Die Tür hatte nicht einen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen! wusste, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes war. Und von dem Moment an hatte diesen magischen Schild immer bei sich." Das Mädchen sitzt ganz gerade und versucht, ihre Aufregung zu verbergen. Ihre Großmutter wartet. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und steht auf, um zu gehen. "Oma", hält das Mädchen sie zurück, "kannst du mir noch eine erzählen?" "Morgen." Ihre Großmutter lächelt, küsst ihre Stirn und bläst die Kerze aus. "Du musst jetzt schlafen und es gibt noch viele Geschichten zu erzählen." Vorschau 'Das Leben eines Poros' right|335px Eine gewaltige Schlacht tobt in Freljord, doch ein mutiger Poro bricht auf, um nach leckeren Poro-Snacks zu suchen. Braums Heldentaten thumb|center|500px League of Legends - Braum Promo Seite Aufstieg des DrachentötersAufstieg des Drachentöters thumb|centre|485x485px Sie kamen bei Sonnenuntergang. Fünf von ihnen. Der Angriff hatte Methode, war brutal. Die Verteidigungsanlagen der Burg waren nutzlos. Eine Stunde lang regnete Feuer vom Himmel herab. Es gibt nicht genügend Überlebende, um die Verluste zu zählen. Bevor wir flohen, habe ich einen Teil der südlichen Mauer untersucht, sie war vom Atem des Drachen geschmolzen. Kein Stein hätte dieser Hitze standhalten können. Hätte irgendetwas standhalten können? Ich hatte vor dem heutigen Tage nie einen Drachen gesehen. Jetzt sehe ich nichts anderes mehr. thumb|centre|485x485px Die Drachen wollten nicht die Stadt. Sie wollten uns. Wir flohen durch das geschmolzene Mauerwerk, doch einer der Älteren jagte uns. Als alles verloren schien, kamen zwei außergewöhnliche Männer zu unserer Verteidigung. Ihre Tapferkeit verschaffte uns genügend Zeit, um zu entkommen, doch selbst sie kamen nicht unversehrt davon. Wenn Männer wie sie diese Bestien nicht bezwingen können, sind wir wahrlich verloren. thumb|centre|485x485px Der Drache spürte uns auf. Dieses Mal waren die Helden vorbereitet. Einer lenkte die Bestie ab, während der andere hoch oben abwartete. Von einem Klippenvorsprung sprang er auf die Kreatur. Sein Speer traf sicher ins Ziel. Wir studierten das Ding, in der Hoffnung, eine Schwäche zu finden. Stattdessen konnten wir seine Stärke bezeugen. Die Schuppen sind widerstandsfähiger als jedes Material, das ich je gesehen habe. Sie bleiben kühl, selbst wenn sie der Flamme direkt ausgesetzt werden. Mit seiner Haut werde ich unsere Helden rüsten. Jetzt haben wir womöglich eine Chance, doch um einen Krieg zu wagen, brauchen wir mehr von den Schuppen. Und Männer, die den Mut haben, sie zu tragen. Beziehungen * Braum ist mit und ihrem Stamm Avarosa verbündet.Braum - offizielle Championseite * und zählen zu Braums Freunden.Ebd. * Braum sieht als Rivalin an.Ebd. * Braum respektiert , sieht Freljords Zukunft aber woanders.Braum Q&A - Creative * Braum und würden sich gut verstehen; Braum würde Yasuos Beharrlichkeit bewundern und Yasuo würde Braums Einstellung mögen.Ebd., comment=00f40000. Zitate ;Auswahl: * ;Beim Spielstart: * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Angriff: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Bewegung: * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten: * * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem : * * ;Verspotten von einer gegnerischem : * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem : * * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem : * * ;Verspotten von einer gegnerischem : * ;Witz: * * * ;Lachen: * * * ;Beim benutzen von : * * ;Beim benutzen von : * ;Beim Benutzen von : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's oder 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim benutzen von einem : * * ;Beim kaufen von : * ;Beim kaufen von : * ;Beim kaufen von Ausgebauten Schuhen: * ;Beim kaufen von : * * ;Beim kaufen von : * * * * ;Beim kaufen von : * ;Beim kaufen von : * * ;Beim benutzen von : * * * ;Beim beenden von : * * * |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Braum OriginalSkin Ingame.jpg|Classic Braum Braum Drachentöter Screenshots.jpg|Dragonslayer Braum Braum ElTigre Screenshots.jpg| El Tigre Braum Skins ; : * Wenn Braum sich bewegt, taucht gelegentlich ein Poro auf, das auf Braums Schild umherläuft. * Während Braum einen Witz macht, wird er manchmal von seinem schnurrbärtigen Porofreund aus "Trials of the Poro" begleitet, der auf seinem Schild reitet oder auf dem Boden sitzt. ** Ab und zu sieht man auch ein Poro ohne Schnauzbart an Braums Seite. ; : * Das Drachentöter-Thema teilt sich Braum mit , und . * Wenn Braum in diesem Skin ein Poro der Heulenden Schlucht füttert, bekommt es einen orangefarbenen Schnauzbart. * Bei dem Witz von Drachentöter-Braum steckt er seinen Kopf in das Maul von dem Drachen auf seinem Schild - wie ein Löwendompteur im Zirkus. ** Der Drache auf seinem Torschild ähnelt der Todesschwinge aus dem ''World of Warcraft-Franchise, hat jedoch ein anderes Farbschema und einen veränderten Kiefer. Es ähnelt auch dem aus RuneScape, vor allem dem alten Model. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anspielung auf Lucha Liebre (Mexikanisches Wrestling). * Der Skin könnte auf dem japanischen Wrestler "Tiger Mask" basieren. * Möglicherweise ist er auch eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Manga "Tiger Mask". * Der Skin wurde inspiriert von der Fan-Idee "Lucha LiBraum", die Braum in Wrestleroutfit und einem Klappstuhl als Schild zeigt.needs confirmation ; : * Diese Skin-Reihe wurde von Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspielen, wie Das Schwarze Auge oder Dungeons & Dragons, inspiriert. * Der Name des Skins ist eine Anlehnung an Richard Löwenherz. * Er teilt das Thema mit , , und . Media ;Sonstige Musik Snowdown 2016 - Login Screen| 2016 Season - Login Screen| The Feats of Braum - Promo Soundtrack| Braum Pixel Poro Soundtrack| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Aufstieg der Drachentöter| Feats of Braum| Das Leben eines Poros| Braum Unlocked XL turnable| Der beste Weihnachtshelfer Winterfreuden 2017 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= }} |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Braum wurde von RiotWrekz entwickelt.Enthüllt: Braum, das Herz Freljords * Braums Anfangsdesign war laut Moobeat ein weiblicher Champion namens "CeeCee, the Hextech Engineer", der letztendlich zu Braum wurde.Moobeat Post auf Twitter ** Daher war auch sein Code-Name während der Entwicklung CeCe.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Braum war zunächst als Charakter für Demacia gedacht, wurde aber später Freljord zugeteilt, da er zu ernsthaft für die Rolle war, die man ihm ursprünglich zugedacht hatte.Video: Braum PAX East 2015 discussion * Meddler bestätigte, dass der von Fans geschaffene Champion "Angus the Puncher" eine Quelle der Inspiration für Braum war und dass auch der Charakter Alex Louis Armstrong aus der Manga-/Animeserie Fullmetal Alchemist Einfluss auf das Design für Braum hatte.Post von Meddler im na.lol-Forum * Braums Fähigkeit sollte ursprünglich "Immovable Object" ("unbeweglicher Gegenstand") heißen und war versehentlich mit diesem Namen auf dem PBE veröffentlicht worden.Bild: Braums Fähigkeiten auf dem PBE * The Bravo Ray schrieb, dass Braum einige Bezüge zum Pro-Wrestling aufweise, wie zum Beispiel sein Armband, das an alte Zeiten aus dem Pro-Wrestling erinnere.Braum Q&A Art and Sound * Braums Sneakpreview "Trials of the Poro" wurde während der Zeit des Sternzeichens Widder veröffentlicht. ** Das Poro mit dem Schnurrbart, das in "Trials of the Poro" zu sehen ist, tauchte das erste Mal in dem Splash-Art des Skins "Winterwunder-Lulu" auf. Generelles * Braum war der zweite im Jahre 2014 veröffentlichte Champion. * Er war der erste Champion, der eine gesonderte Animation für das Angreifen von Türmen hatte. * Braum ist der zweite Unterstützende Champion, der zu Freljord gehört; der erste war . * Nach ist Braum der zweite Champion, welcher zwei Animationen für Witze hat. * Braums Tanz ist dem der ähnlich. * Braums Name könnte vom lateinischen Wort "bruma" abgeleitet sein, was "Wintersonnenwende" oder "Winter(kälte)" bedeuten kann.PONS Online Lateinwörterbuch "bruma" * Braum hat starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Mann in der Meisterschaft . Geschichte * Im Kampf um Freljord steht Braum auf der Seite von .Is Braum Avarosan or Winter's Claw? Or Neither? * Man vermutet, dass Braum ein Eisgeborener sein könnte, da die Geschichten über seine Heldentaten aus längst vergangenen Generationen stammen - was bedeutet, dass er schon sehr lange lebt. Auch seine auf Eismagie basierenden Kräfte und übermenschliche Stärke würden für diese Theorie sprechen. Zitate * Braum hat spezielle Interaktionen mit , , , , , , , , , und (Video dazu hier). ** Verglichen mit anderen Champions, die besondere Interaktionen mit anderen haben, hat Braum eine ganze Menge mehr. * Braum hat auch beim Kauf gewisser Gegenstände besondere Zitate. Damit ist er einer von nur vier Champions; die anderen sind , und . * Wenn Braum ein Poro der Heulenden Schlucht füttert, bekommt es einen Schnauzbart. * Braum hat eine eher seltsame Art zu sprechen. Er spricht manchmal in der dritten Person und hat sogar einen anderen Akzent als seine freljord'schen Kameraden. * Braum teilt sich den Satz "Nicht so schnell" mit . ** Beide sagen diesen Satz bei der Verwendung ihres verlangsamenden Skillshots auf ( / ). * Braum ist der erste Champion, der nach einem vollständig durchgeführten etwas sagt. * Braum hat eine Kuh, die "Agatha" genannt wird, und möchte, dass sie kennenlernt. Dies wird in seinen Sätzen gegenüber Alistar deutlich: "Du erinnerst mich an Agatha. Beste Kuh von zu Hause.", "Alistar! Ich habe eine Kuh, die du vielleicht treffen solltest.". * Braum und sind Freunde, wie in seinen speziellen Zitaten "Tryndamere! Das macht Spaß, oder?" und "Hast du Spaß, mein Freund?" zu erfahren ist. Einblicke in die Championentwicklung Braum, entwickelt von RiotWrekz thumb|left|Braum's Konzept Wie bei allen Champions haben wir auch Braum entwickelt, um eine bestimmte Lücke im Championreigen von League of Legends zu füllen. Braum im Besonderen ist der erste wahre Tank-Supporter, den wir erschaffen haben – ein Champion, der die Schläge für sein Team kassiert. Wir hatten schon eine ganze Reihe defensiver Supporter – Champions wie Nami, Soraka, Janna usw. –, die Schaden durch Heilung oder Schilde auffangen. Dazu gab es Kämpfer-Supporter wie Leona und Alistar, die sich bestens eignen, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, bevor sie sich tief in das gegnerische Team wagen und dort unterbrechen was das Zeug hält. Braum hingegen ist anders: Er ist ein Tank-Supporter, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Schläge für sein Team kassiert, und als solcher eine ganz neue Denkweise, Positionierung und Spielweise im Gegensatz zu den meisten konventionellen Supportern voraussetzt. Der Schlüssel zu Braums einzigartiger Spielweise heißt „Unverwüstlich“, sein E. Es ist eine aktive, defensive Fähigkeit, ähnlich Yasuos „Windmauer“, doch während Yasuos Fähigkeit ihm die Mittel bereitstellt, thumb|Braum's Modelsich selbst zu schützen (der Nutzen fürs Team ist hier ein zweitrangiger Bonus), haben wir Braum so entwickelt, dass „Unverwüstlich“ sein Team beschützt. Dadurch ist Braum anders, denn er schafft hinter sich – mehr als jeder andere Champion – sichere Gebiete. Er kümmert sich das ganze Spiel hindurch um die Defensive: Zunächst beschützt er in der Laningphase seinen Schützen, dann das gesamte Team, bis er im späten Spielverlauf tankt. Während sich andere Supporter auf Verbesserungen, Heilungen und Unterbrechungen konzentrieren, füllt Braum eine einzigartige Rolle zwischen den beiden Teams aus, indem er die Hauptlast des Schadens für sein Team einsteckt und seine DDs ihren Job erledigen lässt. thumb|left|300pxAuf diese Weise steht er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zwischen beiden Teams und warf so auch einige interessante Designfragen auf. Vor allem: Wie trägt ein defensiver Nahkampf-Supporter noch zum Kampf bei, wenn er über eingeschränktes Schadenspotenzial verfügt und auf die Fleischmauer der Gegner nur normale Angriffe abfeuern kann? Und da kommen seine passive Fähigkeit „Erschütternde Hiebe“ und sein Q „Winterbiss“ ins Spiel. Braum kann ungemütlich werden, auch während er seine Leute beschützt, nicht zwingenderweise durch eigene Stärke, aber durch das Markieren seiner gegnerischen Ziele mit „Erschütternde Hiebe“. Dies unterstützt die Stärke seines Teams, während Braums Stellungsspiel während Teamkämpfen konsistent bleibt. Und während Braum nicht so leicht an die hinteren gegnerischen Linien herankommt („Winterbiss“ betrifft nur den ersten getroffenen Gegner und Braums normale Angriffe sind auf Nahkampf ausgelegt), wenn gegnerische Kämpfer und Tanks sich auf seine Verbündeten stürzen, kann er sich mit „Stell dich hinter mich“ schnell neu positionieren, bevor er gleich mehrere Ziele mit „Erschütternde Hiebe“ aufreibt. thumb|center|400px|Braum's Schild |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V4.13: * ** Grundwert für mag. Schaden: 38 + (12 x Stufe) ⇒ 32 + (8 x Stufe) * ** Kosten: 30/40/50/60/70 Mana ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 Mana * ** Dauer des Hochschlagens für das erste Ziel: 1,5 Sekunden ⇒ 1,0/1,25/1,5 Sekunden ** Verlangsamung: 60 % ⇒ 40/50/60 % ** Anhaltedauer der Verlangsamung: Wenn ein Gegner aus dem Eisfeld der „Gletscherspalte“ heraustritt, wird er für weitere 1,5 Sekunden ⇒ 0,25 Sekunden verlangsamt sein. V4.11: * ** Schaden: 70 + 10 pro Stufe ⇒ 50 + 12 pro Stufe ** Beeinträchtigungszeit um Betäubung auszulösen: 5 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden * ** Komm schon, Braum: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den, wenn Braum über eine Mauer zu einem Teamkollegen springen wollte, während ein Gegner in der Nähe war, er versuchte, seinen Kameraden zu beschützen, indem er sich dem Gegner zuwendet, dabei aber mit dem Hintern in die Mauer rammelt, anstatt in Sicherhet und damit darüber zu springen. Braum hüpft nun intelligenter. V4.9: * ** Fehlerbehebung: Individuen werden nicht mehr betäubt, wenn sie einen Zauberschild aktiv haben. * ** Grundschaden: 80/125/170/215/260 ⇒ 60/105/150/195/240 * ** Zusätzliche Rüstung / Magieresistenz: 20/22,5/25/27,5/30 (+14/15,5/12/18,5/20 % zusätzliche Rüstung / Magieresistenz) ⇒ 15/17,5/20/22,5/25 (+10/11,5/13/14,5/16 % zusätzliche Rüstung / Magieresistenz) * ** Fehlerbehebung: Wir haben in ein paar Fällen aufgeräumt, in denen bestimmte Effekte die aktive Barriere von „Unverwüstlich“ umgehen konnten. V4.7: * Hinzugefügt. }}